


Natural Instinct

by Desmonty



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Alpha!Tyrant, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Human/Monster Romance, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega!Leon, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Soulmates
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:27:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 26,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23079346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desmonty/pseuds/Desmonty
Summary: 在Leon还未意识到之前，他的命运就已经被源自基因的天性与本能决定。他注定会遇见那怪物，沉沦于原始的欲i望中，颈后被烙下永痕的标记。
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Mr. X | Tyrant T-00, Leon S. Kennedy/Tyrant
Comments: 6
Kudos: 145





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 这一篇大概是讲菜鸟警探Leon被强行标记后，带着逐渐恢复独立意志的Tyrant逃出浣熊市  
> OOC警告，本篇纯属个人脑洞爽文

Leon感到茫然。

他看了眼被徒手掀起的直升机残骸，又看了看面前已经有好几分钟维持着一个姿势不动的高大生物，一时间不知道该扣动扳机打穿这个极有可能是怪物的类人生物的脑袋并转身逃跑，还是继续站在原地，傻子似的和它互相瞪视。

理智告诉他应该逃跑，可身体却似乎被什么吸引一般僵在原地，不愿离开。

怪物在掀开直升机残骸后便再无其他动作，只是站在原地盯着他，就像尚未决定是否要进攻，仍藏身在草丛间审视猎物的野兽一般，配合夜晚断断续续的雷声以及倾盆大雨敲击屋檐和地面的沉闷声响，使这场景看起来就像是某部低成本恐怖片中的一幕。

Leon握紧手枪，试图夺回对身体的完全控制权，他的呼吸因紧张而急促粗沉，心脏也鼓动着几乎要从咽喉中跳出，全身的肌肉更是都在暗暗发力，只待在眼前的生物采取攻击动作的瞬间就作出防御姿势。但Alpha生物似乎对他的防备并不在意，它依旧沉默地盯着Leon，可怖的脸上没有一丝表情。原本被束缚衣压制住的Alpha信息素在基因本能的催动下逐渐溢出，伴随着灭火后的呛人烟味在这不算宽敞的走廊内弥散。

陌生的Alpha信息素带来的压迫感让Leon愈发警惕，与此同时，某种奇异的感受也随空气中愈发浓郁的Alpha信息素被唤醒，携着Omega的天性与本能缓慢升温。熟悉又陌生的潮热在Leon的身体中肆意流动，最终滑向小腹的位置聚集，酝酿出已有数年未经历过的强烈生理本能。

丧尸的嘶吼突地炸碎了诡异的寂静，也将Leon从昏沉热意中惊醒，很快，他就意识到了颊上的一片滚烫以及身体不正常的潮热，一个算得上是惊悚的猜想逐渐浮现在他的脑海中——他发情了。

这不可能，Leon用力一咬舌尖，试图让自己保持清醒，现在不是他的发情期，何况在来之前他就注射过抑制剂，他不可能发情。

可不受控制泄露出的Omega信息素却并不赞同Leon的想法，他的身体愈发滚烫，湿热的情潮在血管中随着流动的血液冲刷奔腾，熟悉的胀痛也堵塞在他的小腹间。他勃起的阴茎被束缚在胯间的布料中叫嚣着疼痛和渴望，身后隐秘的穴口也被粘稠的情液润得一片湿滑。

该死，Leon低骂一声，他强忍着太阳穴突突的疼痛以及腹间燃烧扭动的欲望，举枪面对着Alpha小步小步往后退，试图在不激怒这个怪物的情况下逃离，最好是能再找到个安全的地方熬过这见鬼的发情期。

等待已久的Tyrant却并不打算放任猎物逃离。早在它遇见Leon的第一刻起，Alpha的本能与天性就被从休眠中被唤，它能感知到它对面的人类Omega与它适配度极高。深刻在基因中的繁殖天性随即快速运转，想要标记属于自己的雌兽的野性本能也不断冲击Tyrant残存的理智，对抗存在于脑海中的“清除任务”——最终，本能占据了上风。Tyrant在察觉Leon的逃跑意向后便行动起来，它迈步走向转身奔跑的人类Omega，黑皮靴踩在地面上踏出沉闷的声响，一下又一下地踩进Omega的心底，激起强烈的恐惧和更猛烈的渴求。

Leon踢开门跑进寒冷凌厉的雨夜中，奋力朝天台旁的梯子跑去，短靴踩进地面上积成小水洼的雨水中溅湿了他的裤脚，地砖缝隙间的青苔更是使鞋底不断打滑。逐渐逼近的Alpha让Leon心生慌乱，他绕着圈躲开Tyrant伸向他的手，并趁机迅速转头朝Alpha开了一枪，心想就算不能解决掉这怪物，至少也能暂缓它的脚步。然而，他匆忙的一枪只打掉了Tyrant的帽子，并不能起到任何阻挡的效果，甚至，Tyrant还因属于它的雌兽的反抗被激怒，行动速度徒然增快。它紧跟在Leon身后，被病毒强化过的身体和束缚大衣使它能轻松无视掉射击在它身上的手枪子弹，四溢在雨水中的Omega信息素则让Tyrant愈发兴奋，它耐心地追赶Leon，凭借体力优势如同捕猎的雄狮一般紧追着自己的猎物直至能咬住猎物的咽喉将其扑倒，让他臣服在自己的爪牙之下。最终，Tyrant将Leon拦截在天台的梯子前，Omega无处可逃，只剩身后的梯子是唯一退路。

夹杂着雨水湿冷气味的浓烈Alpha信息素扑面而来，呛得Leon头脑发热，Alpha信息素带来的压迫感令Leon不由自主地想向它臣服，但理智却怒吼着不愿屈服，退无可退的绝望沉甸甸地压在Leon的心口，他猛退一步，抬手朝Tyrant连开数枪，随即在Tyrant抬手横在脸前阻挡子弹的瞬间翻身想顺着梯子往下爬。

这显然是一个错误，一个在危险中失去了判断力的错误决定。

Tyrant很快反应过来，它徒手掰断铁制的梯子并在Leon随着梯子摔落前一把抓住Omega的衣服将他拎了起来，被掰断的铁制梯子随后砸落在地面上发出刺耳的金属摩擦声。Tyrant静默地凝视着被它拎在半空中的惊慌的人类Omega，无视他不痛不痒的挣扎，将他带进刚刚的走廊中。

它需要找到一个能安全标记它的雌兽的“巢”。

与死亡擦肩而过的带来的恐慌与刺激使肾上腺素疯狂分泌，Leon的呼吸愈发急促，心脏也快速跳动得像是要炸开，在他下腹聚集的情欲热潮更是滚烫不已，带着对与自己极度适配的Alpha的极度渴求席卷Leon的大脑。Omega信息素开始主动回应Alpha，带有少许咖啡豆酸涩气味的甜香缠着Alpha的信息素被融进其中，荡出旖旎的情欲气息。Leon身体发软，他甚至没法握紧手枪，只能用手指虚虚地钩住扳机，他被扛在Tyrant的肩上，胃被顶得阵阵泛酸，被热潮侵蚀的身体更是麻痒酸痛，难以忍受。他的屌很疼，屁股也湿透了，操，一切都糟糕透了。

希望它只是想干掉我，Leon暗自祈祷，而不是把它那该死的结塞进我的屁股里。

但现实是个无情的婊子，它向来不会为任何祈祷哀求降下怜悯。

Leon在Tyrant把他带进等候室后对此有了更深刻的认识，Alpha把他丢在沙发上，无视他的挣扎，低头将鼻尖贴在他后颈的Omega腺体上用力嗅了嗅——Omega在信息素中透露出的渴求令陷入原始欲望的Tyrant更加兴奋。它舔了舔Omega的腺体，用气味暂时标记Leon，随后，Tyrant粗鲁地摁着不停挣扎的Leon，单手撕开Omega身上穿着的防弹衣和警服，包括Leon的内裤也变成了几片碎布被扔到一旁。

它确实是想“干掉”Leon，但却不是Leon希望的那种。

反抗在绝对力量的压制面前显得尤为可笑，Leon近乎全身赤裸，只剩一双黑色短靴还穿在脚上——这也许是因为靴子并不会阻碍Alpha操他才没被脱下——他一手撑起自己的身体，另一只手趁机抓起茶几上的盆栽砸向压在他身上的怪物，可这甚至不能让Tyrant停顿半分。Tyrant甩头抖掉沾在脸上的泥土，控制着力道抓住Leon踹向它的腿以防用力过度伤害到它将要标记的Omega，Omega的反抗并不能它感到任何疼痛，但其中蕴涵的抗拒意味却使Alpha极度不满。它强硬地抓着Leon的小腿向两侧撑开，迫使Omega敞开双腿，暴露出在高热的情潮的晕染和沙发粗布的摩擦下微微泛红的臀部，以及隐藏在臀缝间湿漉漉的穴口。Alpha俯下身，咬住Leon的侧颈，牙齿轻轻研磨鼓动的颈动脉。

Leon顿时僵住，不敢再动作，生怕Alpha下一刻便会撕碎他的脖颈，像游荡在警局里的丧尸那样撕咬吞食他的身体。

Tyrant停下啃咬的动作，转而用轻柔的舔舐以示它对Omega不再反抗的满意，粗糙的舌头沿着颈侧的曲线滑动，舔过锁骨恰到好处的凹陷，摩挲那块骨头上薄嫩的皮肤，留下一道冰凉的水渍。它像只野兽一样舔遍Leon的上半身，在那相当健美的身躯上留下它的信息素，用气味标记它的所有物。

Alpha冰冷的双手粗鲁地抚摸着Leon赤裸的身体，时不时因没控制好力道在Omega的身躯上印下一个又一个指印。热潮在Alpha冰冷手掌的抚摸下燃得更旺，欲望如同噬人深渊一般引诱着他，Leon被折磨得几欲发狂，理智警告他不可堕落，可印刻在基因中对Alpha臣服的本能以及情欲都在他耳边低语，诱哄他顺从地接受占有。他的眼神逐渐迷茫，脑子一片混沌，理智像是要被从大脑撕裂隔离出来一般，他勃起的阴茎抵在Tyrant的皮大衣上磨蹭，留下一道道情色的水痕，更多湿滑情液也从身体深处流出，浸湿了他身下的一小块布料。皮大衣蹭在被欲望烫得发疼的身体上带来一阵舒爽的几乎要让Leon喟叹一声的冰凉，但这也让缺少Alpha的抚慰带来的疼痛刺穿了他的大脑，他变得更湿，热潮携裹着欲望在空虚的体内叫嚣着。

Tyrant的手指沿着Leon的人鱼线向下抚摸，最后顺着胯骨向后滑去，它捏住Omega两瓣软弹的臀肉揉捏拉扯，露出不断开合着的穴口，情液从湿润的穴口中缓缓流出，沿着臀缝间的凹陷缓动，最后拉得长长的滴落在沙发上。如此情色的场景在Tyrant眼中就是Omega已经准备接纳它的证据，Alpha俯下身将高大的身躯覆在Leon的身体上，它再次咬住Omega的侧颈，下身勃起的阴茎顺势顶进已经被情液彻底浸湿的后穴中。

不属于人类尺寸的粗壮阴茎缓缓操进从未被他人造访过的后穴中，尽管Leon已经湿透了，但那过于粗壮的阴茎的侵入依旧引起了阵阵几乎要被撕裂的痛楚。随着阴茎的深入，Leon的内部就像是被完全撑开一般被填得满满的，湿热的肠肉饥渴又抗拒地推挤Alpha的阴茎，似乎是想要它完全进入，又害怕Alpha将他撕裂。但不管再怎么害怕，他的后穴依旧柔顺地吞吃着不断侵入的阴茎，直至最后阴茎的头部顶住他体内的生殖腔腔口被迫停了下来。他用屁股含着怪物的阴茎，像个婊子一样小心翼翼地收缩着后穴，被彻底撑开的肠壁又麻又痒，一股股情液自生殖腔中流出，透露出淫靡的渴望。Leon能清晰地感觉到Alpha的阴茎是如何撑开他的身体，操开试图收缩的肠壁，撑开皱褶，顶住他的生殖腔腔口研磨操干，他甚至能在后穴的收缩间在大脑描摹出Alpha阴茎的形状 。

滚开，Leon在热潮中挣扎，不，操我，填满我，用那该死的结结住我。

兽性本能和最原始的繁殖天性让早已被抹去人类理性被当作生化武器的Tyrant在性事上难免有些粗暴，当阴茎顶在Omega体内微微开启的凹陷小口无法再进入半分后，Tyrant便不顾Leon仍不太适应阴茎的侵入，挺腰操干起这能给它带来强烈快感的软湿甬道。没有温度的阴茎几乎整根抽出，又整根顶入，又快又狠地操开试图收缩的肠肉，蹭过肠壁上的前列腺，撞在Omega体内那极度敏感的生殖腔腔口，几乎将Leon的腹部撑出阴茎的形状。Leon的双腿不知何时搭在Tyrant的腰间，他抬起腰，半主动半被迫地用被操开的后穴吞吃Alpha的阴茎，呻吟声随着Alpha操干的动作自他的喉咙间溢出。软糯的生殖腔腔口被撞得发麻，大量情液从生殖腔内涌出淋在Alpha的阴茎上，激得Alpha更加凶猛，肠肉被阴茎碾磨得红肿不已，混合些许刺痛的快感沿着尾椎骨爬上脊椎，刺入Leon的大脑，让本就混沌的脑子愈发迷乱，原本只是微微开启的凹陷小口也在阴茎的撞击操干下被渐渐叩开，最终露出一个能让Alpha挤进去的小口。

他们的信息素交缠着挤在等候室中，带着咖啡豆香气的酸涩甜香混合着鲜血与皮革的辛辣在呼吸间冲入进鼻腔，催生更炙热的热潮和欲望。

Leon的阴茎被夹在他和Alpha的小腹间不停摩擦着冰凉的皮质布料，又疼又爽，一股热流在他的腹间流动积攒，伴着麻痒舒爽的快感将他逐步推向巅峰，最终，在阴茎头部撞进生殖腔腔口的瞬间，他达到了高潮。Leon的脑子一片空白，疯狂堆叠的快感使他呜咽出声，他的身体因高潮而颤抖着，被完全撑开的甬道剧烈收缩起来，射出的精液将Tyrant的黑色大衣弄脏，黑与白的对比极度淫靡。

Tyrant抱起Leon让Omega坐在它的大腿上，在重力的帮助下，阴茎被更深地吞了进去，操进相较后穴甬道来说更加紧致高热的生殖腔内。仍处在高潮余韵中敏感软糯的腔肉紧紧吮吸讨好着侵入者，不断涌出的情液在腰胯的摆动摇晃间濡湿交合处，使Leon看起来淫荡不堪。过多的快感堆积成了痛苦，Leon皱眉呻吟着，身体却还跟随欲望本能摇晃，坐在Alpha身上主动抬腰再坐下，将Alpha的阴茎深深容纳进体内。

Tyrant相当满意Omega的配合，它用鼻尖蹭着Leon颈侧皮肤，并用唇齿在上面留下数个牙印，以此来彰显它对Omega的占有。它故意在Leon挺身抬腰的的瞬间握住Omega的腰，用力将他摁回自己的阴茎上。突如其来的深入操得Leon失了神，他无法自控地仰头高声呻吟，搂着Tyrant脖颈的手愈发用力，像是在向Alpha撒娇祈求更多，又像是在哀求Alpha不要再戏弄他。Tyrant抱着它的Omega，一个近一米八的成年男性Omega被它完全拥在怀中，辛辣的气息充斥在Leon的鼻尖，使Omega的腰眼愈发酸软，对被标记的渴望也愈发强烈——他需要这个Alpha结住他，咬他，用精液灌满他的生殖腔，让他不用再遭受这操蛋的热潮的折磨。

持续的高强度操干让Leon高潮了数次，这期间，等候室内只有Leon抽噎呻吟的声音，以及肉体的碰撞声和粘稠的情色水声，Alpha从始至终都是沉默的，只有从胯部摆动的剧烈幅度才能窥探出它真实的“情感”，更准确的说，是本能对它的影响。

Leon已经累得再也无法动作，他倚靠在Tyrant胸膛前任由Alpha用它想要的姿势与方法来操他，数次高潮后的阴茎什么也射不出来，只能从头部的小孔淅淅沥沥地流出稀薄的粘稠液体，后穴甬道的粘膜被摩擦操干得红肿发热，却依旧乖顺地吸着Alpha的阴茎。不知过了多久，怀抱在Leon腰间的手臂突然收紧，紧紧地箍住Omega的腰，Tyrant猛地咬住Leon侧头暴露在他眼前的Omega腺体，鼻尖的热气喷在Leon的颈侧烫得Leon一阵战栗，牙齿刺穿腺体注入Alpha信息素带来的疼痛与热潮被彻底舒缓的快感逼迫Leon颤抖着嘴唇发出断断续续的呻吟抽噎，生理性的泪水从他的眼角滑落，他像是被丢进火焰中炙烤，任由火舌舔舐他的每一寸肌肤，又像是被拥进柔软的天鹅绒中爱抚亲吻，丝绒滑过他的身躯留下轻柔的酥麻。Alpha的阴茎结逐渐膨胀，进一步撑开那天生就是为了容纳它而存在的甬道，最终彻底锁住Omega的生殖腔腔口。大股大股的精液如同冰水一般射进柔嫩湿热的生殖腔内，灌得Leon的小腹微隆，微凉的精液射进柔嫩高热的腔内冷得他在颤抖的同时又被再一次逼到高潮，浑身酸软无力，意识模糊。

“不……不，不！”长时间的呻吟抽噎让Leon的嗓子嘶哑得像是被烟熏过，“不该是这样的……太多了……”

他被标记了。

在失去意识前，这结论浮现在Leon的脑海里。

===========

Leon不知道他究竟昏睡了多久，只知道颈后怪异的瘙痒弄得他心烦意乱，无法重新入眠。他疲惫地睁开眼，想看清究竟是谁在跟他开玩笑，顺便给这不知好歹的混蛋一个警告。头顶刺眼的灯光在睁眼的瞬间照进瞳孔中，Leon不由自主地往后缩了缩，后脑因此顺势撞在身后坚硬的“物体”上。

这是什么，Leon迷茫地半眯着眼，迟钝的大脑缓慢运转。

随即，涌入鼻腔的陌生又熟悉的Alpha信息素让Leon逐渐清醒过来，他眨了眨酸涩的眼睛，终于回想起他仍在满是丧尸的警局内，而一个怪物在他寻找出路的途中抓住了他，并在他的颈后留下标记，让他成为了它的所有物。

Leon浑身僵硬，不敢细想他正被抱在谁的臂膀间，Alpha依旧插在他的后穴中的阴茎也让他不敢轻举妄动，但后颈的Omega腺体被持续舔舐的瘙痒感却让他本能地缩起脖子。

操，Leon暗骂，糟了。

身后的动作突然停止，诡异的沉寂在房间内蔓延。

一开始，Leon谨慎地维持着一个姿势不动，试图用这样的方法迷惑自己和Alpha，但随后长时间的寂静和沉默却让他心生疑惑，何况装睡并不是什么长时间有效的方法，于是，Leon强压下心中的慌乱，一边迅速思考着对策，一边缓缓转过头，试图搞清现在究竟是什么状况。

面无表情的Alpha怪物在Leon沉睡期间就一直注视着靠在它胸前休憩的Omgea，因此，它早就察觉到它的Omega已经清醒，但由于Leon并未有任何动作，Tyrant以为Omega还需要休息。当Leon转头看向它时，Tyrant回望过去，沉默又专注地看着Leon的眼睛，早在实验期间就被磨灭的人类情感久违地再次在它的心底萌出新芽——它的Omega是需要什么吗——Tyrant感到疑惑。

“嘿”Leon小心翼翼地开口，即使他再想给这“强行”标记了他的混蛋一拳，他也很清楚自己没那个能力，他根本打不过这连子弹都无法伤害的怪物，“你能听得懂我说的话吗？”

Tyrant看着他，没有动，它不明白这是什么意思，它从未接受过这种指令。

不知为何，在潜意识里，Leon意识到Alpha是不会伤害他的，但被困在这个地狱里一整天下来的恐惧、慌乱、屈辱、甚至是对自己屈服于欲望的失望却令Leon身心疲惫，无法再思考其他。他想要逃出去，搞清楚这里究竟发生了什么，然后永远离开这个鬼地方。

“不能理解吗”Leon皱眉，他抬手比划起来，希望能在不起冲突的情况下和这个怪物建立沟通，“能先把我放开吗？让我站起来，站——起——来。”

Tyrant依旧没有任何动作。

“好吧”Leon叹气，呆在这种鬼地方绝不是什么好主意，看来他只能自己想办法解决这破事了。他挺起身，手掌撑在Alpha的胸膛上借力抬腰，试图让Alpha依旧插在他体内的阴茎滑出。

但他没有得逞，Alpha在意识到他的离开意图的瞬间就拽着他的腰将Leon拉了回去，茎身擦过红肿内部的麻痒让Leon腰间一软，再次跌坐回去，将阴茎深深吞入体内。

“该死的，你究竟想干什么？”Leon低吼道，莫名其妙被怪物标记的屈辱和被困在警局内的满腹憋屈与怒火充斥在大脑间挤得他烦闷不已，“你要杀了我吗？”

Tyrant低头蹭了蹭Leon的腺体，舌尖舔过腺体上它留下的压印，释放出融合了Omega的气味的Alpha信息素来安抚烦躁的Omega。

Leon搞不懂这怪物究竟是想要干什么，他恼火地用手挡住Tyrant埋在他颈间的头，想要将Alpha推开，此时，他已经忘记了初见时Tyrant给他带来的压迫感与恐惧感。一个微弱的链结悄然联系着他和Tyrant的感情与思想，让他们能够理解彼此的感受，至少，里昂能理解Tyrant对他没有恶意，也不打算伤害他。

“操”再次在腹间涌动的热潮打断了Leon的动作，发情期仍未结束，他必须在这个标记了他的Alpha怪物的“帮助下”才能渡过发情期，“该死的。”

嗅到Omega发情讯息的Tyrant很快再次勃起，繁殖的本能又一次占据主导地位，它抓住Leon的腰，深埋在温热甬道内的阴茎开始抽动，将那本就红肿的肠壁粘膜摩擦得麻痒不已，黏湿的情液一股股涌出，将后穴变得愈发湿软，更方便Alpha操干的动作。

Leon被顶出几声柔软的轻哼，原本清醒的脑子再次被欲望灼烧至混沌迷茫，只剩下对标记了自己的Alpha的依赖和渴求。

在浮沉起落的欲望浪潮间，Leon试图抓住闪过脑海的模糊思绪，可理智却随着Alpha阴茎的侵入操干被烧得零星破碎，他浑身汗湿，热气蒸腾着酸软的身体，大脑更是如同过载的机器一般停止了运转，陷入情欲渴求的陷阱中，令他无暇顾及其他，最终，Leon在不可抗拒的快感面前被热潮彻底吞噬。

他沉沦在欲望中，沦为本能的仆从。

Tbc


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 背景设定：游戏剧情里昂应该是29号晚上到浣熊市，30号早上逃出。这篇文的设定可以认为是平行宇宙，里昂需要花更多的时候才能逃出去，无论是后来的核爆还是其他剧情都同样延后。第一章之前和游戏剧情一样，里昂已经见过王姐姐和克莱尔，也打过了G1状态的威廉，随后遇到暴君。发情期大概持续了3天左右，王姐姐已经找到了其他出去的方法，独自前往地下实验室。

有一瞬间Leon记不起自己在哪，他试图舒展身体，但一阵难以言喻的酸痛随即打断了他。破碎模糊的记忆逐渐变得清晰起来——警局，发情期，Alpha，灼烧理智的热潮，交缠的身体，不断的高潮，以及Alpha留在他颈后的标记。

操，Leon动了动，发觉Alpha的阴茎仍插在他的体内，该死的Alpha。

Alpha的阴茎随着他的动作从被操得松软湿滑的甬道中稍稍滑出，碾过肠壁上那块敏感软肉，Leon浑身一颤，好不容积攒的力气又再次被打散。不舍得离开这处温软之地的Tyrant很快又拽着Leon的腰将自己塞了回去，它一边低头轻舔Omega的腺体，用Alpha信息素反复标记属于它的Omega，一边小幅度地抽动阴茎，在之前留下的精液与情液的润滑帮助下搅弄研磨敏感红肿的甬道。

初尝情欲的身体被磨得一阵酸麻，Omega的天性也让刚刚经历过发情期的Leon极度依赖标记了他的Alpha。本能让他亲近Tyrant，渴求它的陪伴，但复苏的理智却警告Leon，作为一个普通的人类，他现在最需要的是水和食物，还有充足的休息来补充在发情期内消耗的大量体力，他不能再承受更多了。门外不时响起的低吼声也不断提醒着Leon，他仍被困在满是丧尸和怪物的警局当中，他必须尽快逃离这个鬼地方，而不是窝在沙发上让一个陌生的Alpha怪物操他的屁股。因此，在Tyrant抱着他进行更深度的“交流”活动之前，Leon用行动向Alpha表达了抗拒。

“停下！”Leon抬手捂住后颈的Omega腺体，试图阻止Alpha继续舔咬那处，“嘿，听我说，停下！”

通过标记建立的情感联结让Tyrant能够感知Omega的情绪变化，尽管它并不明白为什么伴侣会突然摆出抗拒的姿态，但Tyrant依旧遵循着Omega的指令停下动作，其中有一小圈白纹的怪异瞳仁凝望着被它抱在怀中的Leon。

“谢谢”Leon松了口气，不知为何，他居然能从Alpha的动作间看出它的想法和情绪，就好比现在，他能感觉到Alpha是在对他的阻挡表示不满。

“你知道你是谁吗……该死，这问题蠢透了”尽管对Tyrant仍抱有恐惧，Leon也不打算放弃和它沟通，“先让我起来行吗，我需要休息。”

他跪坐着抬起腰，强忍下阴茎磨蹭体内引发的滞涩感和细微的痒意，让Alpha的阴茎从他的身体里滑出去。

Tyrant的脸上依旧不见一丝表情，但它如钢铁般横抱在Omega腰间的手臂却逐渐锁紧，直至Leon无法再动作，只能紧紧地倚靠在它身上，后穴还含着尚未完全滑出的Alpha的阴茎。它以为Omega仍在抗拒它，想要从它身边逃离。

空气中愈发浓郁辛辣的Alpha信息素让Leon几乎立刻就意识到了Alpha的愤怒，强大的压迫感压得他几乎喘不过气，Omega的天性则要求被标记了的Leon去安抚陷入狂躁的Alpha。几乎没有经过任何思考，Leon本能地伸手握住Alpha手掌，“停下，大家伙，放轻松，我没打算逃走。”

“对……就这样，放轻松”Leon缓缓释放出自己的信息素安抚Alpha，酸涩的甜香融进辛辣中，缓和了Alpha信息素中蕴含的强烈压迫感和进攻性，“我保证我不会逃跑，你看，我就在这里。”

“何况就算我想跑也没有力气了”他隔着皮手套轻轻捏了捏Alpha粗大的手指，“你肯定能抓住我。”

这方法的确有效。在Omega的信息素与言语的安抚下，燃烧的怒火与刻印在Alpha天性中的占有欲渐渐平息，Tyrant逐渐减轻力道，最终只是用手臂虚搂住Leon的腰部，给浑身酸软的Omega一个可以用来支撑身体的支点。它沉默地注视着他的Omega，似乎是在寻求一个解释，怪异的瞳仁中只印着Leon的身影，就好像它只在意Leon，其他的一切都不能引起它的注意。

“我只是想休息一下，我保证”Leon承诺道，他再次跪坐着直起身，扶着Tyrant的肩膀，臀部微微抬高以方便Alpha的阴茎从他体内全部滑出。阴茎的离开让被撑开操干许久的穴口一时之间无法闭合，些许黏湿的透明液体混合着无法被生殖腔吸收的精液淅淅沥沥地滴落下来，在Tyrant的黑色皮质大衣上留下数点情色的半透明水渍痕迹。

阴茎擦过甬道滑出的滞涩感令Leon不由得低喘几声，他半阖着眼，情欲在腹中蠢蠢欲动。直到Tyrant的阴茎从他体内全部抽离后，Leon才彻底软下身体，失力般地靠在Alpha身上暂作休憩。Alpha的瞳孔微缩，它低下头，埋首在Leon的颈间用鼻尖抵着Omega颈侧的动脉轻嗅，最脆弱的部位被粗砺皮肤摩擦的诡异感受令Omega心生臣服，Leon像是被野兽用利齿咬住脖颈的猎物一般，恐惧混杂着对猎手情不自禁的臣服紧捏他的心脏，飘散在空气中的Omega信息素变得更为柔和香甜，仿佛是在向Alpha示弱。

但Leon并没有被恐惧压倒，他冷静地思索着，仰起头向Alpha露出脆弱的脖颈，试图用这种方式对Alpha阐明他的善意，从而获取Alpha的信任。

最终，Tyrant不再时刻警惕着Leon的行动，它松开禁锢着Leon双臂，沉沉地呼着气，如同被顺毛的雄狮一般静默地坐在相对于它的体型来说过于矮小的沙发上，目光追随着站起身活动的Leon移动。

“该死”Leon看着地上的一团碎布叹气，任谁都没法看出这堆破布曾是一件衬衫，更别说让他穿到身上了。他从地上捡起几乎被撕成两半的防弹服，好在肩带的部分仍坚强地连接着前后端，让Leon能将它挂在身上。他的警裤也还算是完整，虽然从脚踝到膝盖位置的裤腿被扯碎，腰带的部位被撕裂，臀部的位置也被撕开一个口子，但至少他还能穿上去，而不用光着个屁股在这遍地都是怪物的鬼地方里裸奔。

坐在沙发上的Tyrant有些不满于伴侣赤裸着的健美身躯被那几块甚至不能经得起它一扯的脆弱布料遮挡，它的视线从Omega背部线条流畅的背阔肌不断向下移动，随着布料遮挡身体的速度和进度，最终落在那前不久还被它捏握揉扯，手感极佳的软弹肉臀上。Alpha沉默地看着深色的丑陋布料最终彻底遮住Omega的身体，它不满地动了动，高大沉重的身躯压得已经被折磨了数日，摇摇欲坠的沙发嘎吱作响。

防弹衣其实并不能完全遮挡住Leon的上半身，他的双臂仍赤裸着，部分胸膛和后背，包括一小截结实的腰腹也依旧裸露在空气中，裤子后臀处被扯开的口子在走动间会时不时露出部分臀肉。这简直就是某种色情影片里的情节，Leon心想，他拿起被扯断的腰包，将扣带打结绑在一起，最后系在腰上，防止他的裤子在走动间掉落。身后灼热的注视让Leon十分不自然，他干咳一声，拽了拽防弹衣的下摆，转身看向沙发上的Alpha。

“呃，谢谢你”尽管他才和眼前这个似乎和人类没有什么区别Alpha生物渡过发情期，他甚至不知道被Alpha操了多少次，但Leon依旧会为在他人，或者说是在怪物的注视下赤裸着穿衣感到尴尬。

“嘿……大家伙，我想我需要离开这里”，Leon小心翼翼地寻找着合适的措辞，“不，我没打算逃跑，但我必须尽快离开这里，活下去，搞清楚浣熊市到底发生了什么，你能明白吗？”

他看向显然还未理解他的意思的Alpha，试图说服它：“我不知道这一切究竟是怎么回事，我那该死的发情期为什么会提前，我相信你也不明白对吗，但我们可以一起搞清楚这一切。你标记了我，我们已经被绑在一起了。”

“我们可以一起离开”紧张的气氛逐步软化，Leon望着Alpha的眼睛，诚恳地向它出邀请，“你要跟着我吗？”


	3. Chapter 3

Leon抬起手示意跟在它身后的Alpha停下，他藏身于走廊的阴影之间，举起刚换上新弹夹的手枪，朝背对着他摇摇晃晃地走过贩卖机前的丧尸的脑袋连开数枪。

身形肥胖的丧尸发出一声凄厉的吼叫，但在它混浊腐烂的眼球找到偷袭者之前，子弹就已经击穿了它的大脑，赋予它真正的死亡。

“跟着我”Leon放下手枪，跨过丧尸不再动弹的尸体，带领Alpha往西侧办公室的方向走去——他需要去那里找几件完整的衣服穿。在记忆和地图的帮助下，没过多久，他们就到达了目的地。但Leon并没有急着进去，他先是站在门前仔细地听着屋内的举动，随后，在确认听不到任何声响后，Leon举着枪猛地一脚踹开门，以防屋内的丧尸死而复生，从门后扑来。

办公室内的地板上依旧躺着两具先前被他打穿脑袋的丧尸的尸体，Leon收起手枪，绕过尸体，拿起办公桌上的回形针并走到储物柜面前。他蹲下身，将手中回形针掰直，然后将被掰成近似直线的钢丝插进密码锁的锁孔中转动。

突然，Leon发觉自己被抱了起来，他挣扎了几下，却被Alpha掐着他的腰将他半抱着被拽离储物柜。

“怎么了？”Leon疑惑地将手搭在Tyrant的手臂上，“你需要我做什么吗？”

Tyrant没有回答，只是动了动眼睛，引导Leon随它一起将目光重新集中于储物柜上。它放下Leon让他站到一边，在Omega不明所以的注视下捏住储物柜门的一角，手臂肌肉微微发力，瞬间就将钢制的储物柜门撕下来。

Leon盯着Alpha手中的柜门喉咙一阵发紧，他眨了眨干涩的眼睛，被Alpha的力量惊得有些结巴，“噢，谢……谢谢。”

Alpha依旧没有说话，但Leon发誓，他能从Alpha平淡的表情中瞥见其中的丝丝得意。

Leon在Alpha的示意下从柜子中取走子弹等物资，不幸的是这个柜子里并没有Leon需要的衣服。于是，意识到Omega的需求并没有被满足的Tyrant为它的Omega扯开了这间屋子里所有的储物柜的柜门，它看着Leon将收集到的物资塞进腰包中，然后当着它的面脱下破烂的布料换上新的、完整的衣服。

“感谢上帝”Leon一边扣上衬衫的扣子一边感叹道，幸好他的同事们在储物柜里留下了备用制服，否则他就得穿着那条被撕得破破烂烂的裤子行动——天知道那条裤子会不会在半途报废，如果是那样的话，恐怕他就要光着屁股行动了。

“你想来点这个吗？”Leon拿着从储物柜里翻出来的蛋黄派在Alpha眼前晃了晃。但Tyrant只是看了他一眼，并不打算接下这个蛋黄派。

“好吧”Leon耸肩，他低头撕开包装，急匆匆地将蛋黄派塞进嘴里。原谅他，他已经好几天没吃东西了。饥饿使他连着吃下五个蛋黄派，干涩的蛋糕呛得他咳嗽几声，只能扭开瓶盖合着矿泉水勉强咽下去，“我们走吧。”

想要离开这里，就必须通过地下车库的大门，这就意味着Leon得找齐两个电子零件，将破损的电路板重新启动，打开牢门，拿到那个记者身上的钥匙卡。

Leon带着他的Alpha怪物在警局内兜兜转转，最终，他在图书馆里将所有书柜堆在一起填上走道的破洞，从而来到三楼的钟楼。Tyrant在Leon探寻的期间一直保持着沉默，只有在Leon需要帮助时才会有所动作，它紧跟在Omega身后，绝不肯让Omega离开它的视线半秒。

“嘿，能帮我拿一下吗？”Leon指了指角落里的大齿轮，向身后的Alpha请求道。在Tyrant的帮助下，Leon将大齿轮安在小齿轮原先的位置上，然后用小齿轮启动了楼梯间的机器。老旧的大钟重新发出了声响，厚重的钟声回荡在整间警局，乃至空荡无“人”的街道上，像是在昭示新生来临。装着零件的盒子在大钟的摇摆间掉了出来，长时间压在Leon心脏上的沉重负担也随之被晃落，他长舒一口气，身体和心灵上的疲惫甚至在这一刻全都消失

“走吧，我们可以出去了。”Leon对他的Alpha笑了笑

重新连接电路板并不是一件难事，只花了几分钟，Leon就将破损的电路重新连起来，他深吸一口气，心知这一刻决定了他们能否逃出去。他摁下墙壁上牢门开关的把手，顺利地打开牢门，在Tyrant的注视下走进牢房中拿起记者身上的钥匙卡。

警报声忽然响起，丧尸的低吼声也此起彼伏地回荡在空旷的地下牢房间。意识到不对的Leon连忙抓起Alpha的手拽着它往外跑，但他依旧晚了一步。从牢房中被释放的丧尸却聚集在了一起挡在他们的面前，生人的气息让它们躁动起来，推挤着彼此，嘶吼着扑向活生生的“食物”。

“操，操，操”Leon几乎来不及瞄准，只能一昧地扣动扳机疯狂开枪，试图阻挡不断靠近的尸潮。

这时，一直沉默着呆在他身边的Tyrant动了。一声怪异的低吼从Alpha的喉咙中溢出，它一手抓住扑上前的丧尸的脑袋，手掌不断用力，直到丧尸的脑袋如同西瓜一样被捏爆在它的手中。被血腥味刺激的丧尸们更加疯狂，它们不顾一切地向前扑，但挡在他们面前的Alpha怪物却远比他们强大得多，Alpha随意踢开扑到它身上的丧尸，在尸群刺耳的哀嚎吼叫中，手握成拳轻松砸碎了几个咬着它的手臂的丧尸的脑袋。

大部分丧尸都被Tyrant或是捏碎或是砸碎了脑袋，剩下的小部分丧尸则倒在Leon精准的射击下，在标记连接的帮助下，Leon能够清晰地预知Alpha的动作和想法，他们相互配合着以极高的效率歼灭了牢房中的小型丧尸群，直至最后一只丧尸腐烂的身体软趴趴地倒在地上一动不动，腥臭发黑的血液聚积成一小滩血洼。

“快走”Leon用手抹掉丧尸溅在他脸上的血液，催促站立在尸堆间的Alpha。

仍处于被丧尸激怒的边缘，还注意到自己的Omega身上沾上了不属于它的气息的Tyrant倍感不满，它歪了歪头，低吼着搂住Leon的腰将急着离开的Omega拽了回来。Alpha天性中的占有欲让它本能地反复舔咬Omega后颈的腺体，确保自己的气味能掩盖住其他生物沾在它的伴侣身上的臭味。

Leon被舔的略感无奈，又觉得有些好笑，如果不是他还处在丧尸尸堆中他也许还能调笑几声，但不断响起的警报和空气中的腐臭血腥味却让他没法放松下来——他们必须离开了。

“走吧，我们离开这。”他对他的Alpha说。


	4. Chapter 4

浊臭的空气闻起来就像是把一桶在太阳下暴晒数日的腐烂鱼虾塞到鼻子底下，Leon忍不住挪动几步靠到Tyrant身边，偷偷嗅着它身上的辛辣气味，借此压下被腐臭气味激起的恶心反胃。

出城的主干道被截断，如果他们想通过其他小路逃出去，就必将面对无数在街道上游荡着的，由“死去”的市民转化而成的丧尸。Leon不清楚Alpha是否会感到疲倦——但从它操了他整整一个发情期，没有休息过一刻，到现在还精神奕奕的样子来看，极有可能它并不会疲惫——而他唯一能确定的是，他目前收集到的子弹及其他物资远不足以支撑他和Alpha从无尽的尸潮中逃脱。因此，对他们来说，最好的办法就是从连接着整个城市的地下网络的下水道中找出通向市外的那条线路。

当然，不是说下水道就比地面更加安全，譬如大约十分钟之前，Leon才看到一只体型超出正常范围数十倍的鳄鱼在飘满垃圾的污水中游动。

鬼知道下水道里到底为什么会有这种东西存在。

随着不断深入下水道系统的内部，空气中的腐臭味也变得越来越浓，几乎到了不可忍受的地步。恶心的气味让Leon的鼻子麻木的几乎失去了嗅觉，还搅得他胃里的酸水不断上涌。不同于嗅觉灵敏的Omega，Tyrant似乎并没有受到任何影响——它始终面无表情地以保护者的姿态紧跟在Leon身旁，步伐也一如既往的沉稳有力，甚至在踏进污水洼时也不会放轻哪怕是一丝力道。标记连接让Tyrant能感知到Omega对这里的某些特定物体有着强烈的厌恶和抗拒，比如脚底下混着碎肉的腐臭烂泥，因此，虽然并不能完全理解它的Omega的情绪，Tyrant还是会在必须要踏过无法绕开的污水或者烂泥时抓着Leon的腰把他抱起来，跨过那片脏污。最开始的时候，Leon还会为自己被轻松抱起的事感到尴尬——他可是个成年人——可随着Tyrant频繁的动作和极其自然的姿态，他便逐渐习惯了Alpha突然的搂抱，任由Alpha抱着他跨过污水。

没过多久，Leon就找到了一个可供他们攀爬的梯子以及梯子尽头的空间。这意味着他们终于能离开下水道积水的底端，重新踩在坚硬的水泥地面上，让鞋子和裤脚保持干燥。钢制的梯子在Alpha向上攀爬时发出了令人担忧的嘎吱声，与此同时，Leon发现了一条并未在地图上标注出来的道路。

“我们应该进去吗，X？”Leon看了看手里的地图，又看了看他身旁的Alpha向它寻求意见。由于Alpha并不能用言语和他沟通，告知Leon它的名字，而总是称呼它为“大家伙”似乎也很奇怪，于是，Leon只好擅自给它取了个代号——代表神秘的X，正如Alpha神秘的来历和出现在此处的目的。

Alpha仍是面无表情地站在他身旁，只不过低下了头注视着他的眼睛，像是在把选择权重新丢回Leon身上。

“好吧”他耸耸肩，“再坏也不能比地面上那群堵着路的丧尸更过分了吧。”

通道内的墙壁上装着几盏灯，照亮了狭长且昏沉的空间，在行走间，Tyrant一直自然地护在Leon身后，时刻注意四周的情况。混杂在腐臭中的另一种怪异气味令它焦躁不已，仿佛有某种与它敌对的生物曾在此经过，留下气味。源于基因的Alpha本能让 Tyrant下意识地在与Omega一起行动时摆出保护防备的姿态，以防其他生物的突袭。

穿过几段复杂交错的通道之后，他们最终来到一个小房间内，空荡荡的房间内仅有一个升降梯，四周也没有其他出口。短暂的思考过后，Leon决定坐上升降梯，既然没有其他出路，那么不如赌一把试试他们能否从此处通往地面。幸运的话，也许还能搞清楚他们目前所在的位置，离城外还有多久，如果情况不对，他们也还能坐着升降梯重新回来。

升降梯运作时总会划过墙壁，发出令人牙酸的刺耳噪音，Leon站立着被Tyrant搂住靠在Alpha胸前——他已经开始习惯Alpha对他的亲昵和它无时无刻不在展现的占有欲——他专注地望着升降梯外已经长出青苔的老旧墙砖，发现他们正一路向下，进入地下更深处。

究竟是怎么回事，Leon神情凝重，直觉这或许与发生在浣熊市的灾难有关。

在升降梯停止后，Leon抬示意Alpha暂时不动，自己则小心翼翼地踏进眼前的全新房间内，他谨慎地举起手枪，放轻脚步走到贴着纸张的墙壁面前，反复确认这里是否有危险。

“安全检测确认……”Leon伸手撕下贴在墙上的纸张，发现这是一张写满人名与时间的表格。在纸张的最后，还印着保护伞公司的图标与公司名，“为什么下水道里会有保护伞公司的人，他们在这做什么？”

直觉不对的Leon开始在整个房间内搜寻相关的资料和线索，而从进入房间后就维持着一个姿势站在房间中央的Alpha在发觉他的行动之后，便主动帮助Omega撕开房间内唯一一个储物柜的柜门，方便它的Omega从中拿走任何他想要的。它随手丢开对它来说过于脆弱的柜门，突然发现柜中放着几块它的Omega曾经吃过的东西，于是，Tyrant将那几块被黄色包装袋包裹住的东西捏了出来，拿到Leon面前示意他接住。

“谢谢”Leon伸手接住Alpha递给他的东西，惊讶地发现这居然是他前不久在警局里吃的蛋黄派。难以言喻的情绪如暖流般自心底涌出，像是被一根羽毛舔过心尖微微发痒，Leon抬起头，看向Alpha的眼睛，一股笑意无法自控地从嘴角溢出，“这太棒了，我正需要这些。”

Alpha看着他，脸上显露出近似愉悦的人性化表情。

Leon将蛋黄派小心地放进战术腰包内，然后他拿起从被Tyrant撕裂的储物柜中取出的文件仔细翻看，将所得的讯息拼凑在一起，试图通过这些来接近真相。

“母巢……允许进入的人员……分部”几个在文件中被反复提起的词语逐渐拼成一个模糊的概念，Leon没法准确抓住这想法，但他知道，如果想搞请浣熊市究竟发生了什么，他必须要往更深处前进，找到文件中提到的，所谓的“母巢”。

警长与同事们的惨状不断在他的脑海中回放，哪怕只是为了他的同事们和浣熊市的市民，他也必须找出真相，阻止这场灾难继续扩延。

Leon作出了他的决定。

他径直走向房间另一头那扇通向未知的铁门，顿了顿，随即坚定地推开门。

“我要搞清楚这一切”他回过头，向他的Alpha伸出手，“你来吗？”

=====

才离开那个房间不久，他们就不得不又重新回到污水中摸索出路。途中，Leon找到一个似乎是控制室的房间，在这里，他翻出几封不知是谁遗留下来的，关于“病毒”和“母巢”的邮件，也因此得知他们正位于一个地下实验室内。根据这几封邮件提供的信息，Leon了解到所有的研究人员似乎因某种病毒的泄露而“死去”，只剩下无数丧尸还在其中游荡，还有，如果他们想进入母巢，就必须用身份识别腕带来启动缆车。

所谓的身份腕带就在控制室下方的处理垃圾区，然而不幸的是，保护伞公司将整个地下通道设计的极为复杂，如果想要进入那里，他们还需要找到几个开门的棋子钥匙，这意味着他们不得不再次回到下水道里，同藏身于管道和垃圾堆中的丧尸与怪物作战。

Leon看着肉虫般的巨型怪物被Tyrant撕落下来的肢体，突然意识到在这种鬼地方有这个Alpha陪伴在他身边是多么幸运。不等怪物爬起身，他就迅速打开火焰喷射器，在Alpha扯下怪物的另一只更为细小的手臂时将枪口对准不断尖叫的怪物，用喷射出的火焰灼烧它，直至那怪物倒在污水中，永远也不会再起身。

“谢谢你了，X”Leon对Alpha眨了眨眼睛，“你帮了我一个大忙。”

Tyrant歪了歪头，似乎很满意Omega对他的夸赞，它低低咕噜几声，抱住Leon的腰把他放到旁边的水泥走道上——天知道它是怎么能做的那么顺手——然后低头蹭着Omega的腺体，用自己的气味掩盖住伴侣身上其他生物的气味，就像它先前每一次做的那样。对此，Leon已经不会再大惊小怪了，甚至可以说是麻木了。在这结伴而行的短短一段时间当中，他就深刻地认识到了Alpha的占有欲有多么夸张，只要他身上沾染了一点点其他生物的血液，Alpha也会嘶吼着向他表示不满，然后或蹭或舔地用自己的信息素一遍又一遍地标记他，确保他身上只能留下它的味道，如同捍卫领地的野兽那样，固执、专注、占有欲十足。

“好了，好了”Leon缩了缩肩膀想要躲开，结果被Alpha轻咬了一口腺体，“嘶……别咬那！我们该走了。”

Alpha依依不舍地舔了舔Omega的腺体，粗糙舌苔滑过敏感腺体的奇妙触犯使Leon战栗起来，他猛地往旁边挪动一大步想要离Alpha远些，但不到一会儿又被Alpha箍着腰拽回身边。

好吧，Leon叹了口气。

他们用棋子钥匙打开了通往垃圾处理区的门，然后又进入电力控制室内，手动开启电源，打开最后一道大门。正当他们想通过被Tyrant撕开的铁门离开，绕到下层的垃圾处理区时，沉默地跟在Leon身后的Alpha突然发出一声愤怒的咆哮，它嘶吼着将Leon抱进怀中，让一个身高近一米八的成年Omega被它高大健壮的身形完全覆盖。

“操！”透过Alpha臂膀的遮挡间瞥见了什么的Leon被惊得爆出几句脏话，“该死的！”

“他还活着！”

tbc


	5. Chapter 5

再次“复活”的怪物已经看不出原本的样貌。它失去了大部分的人类特征，属于人类的头颅被挤到左胸，面容惊恐而扭曲，取而代之的是一个由肌肉与骨骼混杂而成的崭新的头部。原先的手掌变作畸形的巨大的，裹着血肉的骨质利爪，右臂上的眼睛相较之前来说更为巨大。

与身体不成比例的巨大利爪瞬间将走道平面连着左侧的护栏一同截断，Tyrant不得已抱着Leon的腰向后猛退一步，以防随失去支撑的走道一同掉落。  
“先离开这！”在给手枪换上新的弹夹之后，Leon拍了拍Alpha的手示意它暂时后撤，不要在这条走道内做过多纠缠。这条架设在半空中的走道不算宽敞，只能容纳两个成年人并排通过，这就意味着这只体型庞大，拥有巨型利爪的怪物在这种地形中拥有绝对优势——哪怕只是随意一挥，也没有其他位置可供他们躲避——所以，如果想要解决它，他们就必须退到更宽阔的地方。

他一边指挥Alpha跟着他后撤，一边及时观察周围的地形和情况。从初次遭遇时经历的恶战中，Leon知晓了怪物右臂上的巨大眼球就是它的弱点之一，如果能多次攻击那处弱点，这个怪物就会陷入一小段时间的虚弱和僵直，而这将是他和Alpha采取进攻的最好时机。

极度强壮的身躯让Tyrant能够轻易地撕碎敌对生物的血肉甚至骨骼，但同时，它的行动速度也因沉重的躯体而减缓 这就使得他们并不能将那个怪物远远甩开，甚至，Leon为了暂缓怪物的迫近还必须回头朝那怪物开枪，用大量的子弹换取怪物的停滞。

为了更方便Omega的动作，Tyrant干脆一手搂着Leon的腰将他腾空抱起，让Omega一手搂紧它的脖子支撑身体，另一只手则用来持枪，面向后方的怪物对它进行持续的射击。

走道的终点通向一个悬空架设的集装箱平台，在Alpha往下跳跃时，Leon下意识的搂紧了它的脖子。

身后的怪物此时也紧追而至，似乎是在下水道里闻过的，令它反感不已的敌对恶臭气味使Tyrant陷入狂躁和暴戾中，Alpha松开手将Leon推后，随即转身挡在Omega身前，咆哮着挥拳击向怪物右臂肘部，用足以洞穿金属的力量击打脆弱的关节部位，借此挡开怪物的利爪。

Leon踉跄着后退了几步，但很快，他就再次稳定住身形，趁着Alpha和怪物扭打的区间开枪射击怪物右臂上那只的巨大眼睛，以此来掩护Alpha。尽管有Leon的帮助，Tyrant依然受了伤，锋利的骨爪在它的脸上割开极深的几道伤口，猩红的血液不断涌出，濡湿了它的面颊，它身上的皮衣也因此新增几道狭长的破损。当然，怪物也没在搏杀间讨到任何好处，它右手的一根骨爪被Alpha掰断扯断，肩头也一片血肉模糊，被子弹不断射击的右臂眼球疯狂转动，混着黄脓的血液从破损的伤口中喷溅而出。

混乱间，Leon瞥见了藏在集装箱后的控制台，一个计划雏形模模糊糊地浮在脑海中。

“X！”

不需任何多余的言语，Tyrant几乎立刻就理解了Leon向它传达的意思。

在Alpha的掩护下，Leon迅速跑到控制台前拍下按钮。

没过一会儿，占据整个平台绝大多数空间的集装箱就被控制着摇摇晃晃地吊离了平台。此时的Tyrant已经被完全激怒，但在标记链接的稳定下，Alpha仍保留着一丝清醒。在厮杀间，Omega的情感与想法始终指引着它，代替了曾经置入大脑中对“完成任务”的服从，让它能进行更有效的攻击。  
同时，Leon也没停下为Alpha援护射击的动作，他配合着Tyrant的行动在双方搏杀的空隙间不断开枪，本就有限的弹夹射空了一个又一个，直到怪物因过重的伤势而暂时停滞，半跪在原地，右臂上被重创的眼球疯狂眨动。

“闪开，X！”Leon大喊。

他收起枪，转头拍下控制台上的启动按钮，控制着起重机将集装箱以较快的速度调回平台，撞向Tyrant和怪物的所处之处。

Alpha很快反应过来，它猛地向前跳跃冲刺至Leon身侧，与此同时，集装箱以不可阻挡的势头撞了过来，砸向正嘶吼着挣扎起身的怪物。

刚刚才从短暂虚弱中恢复，重新站起身的怪物仍想用肉体抵御集装箱的撞击，但那过大的冲击力几乎毫不费力地就将它撞离了平台，最后只能依靠利爪勾住集装箱表面的铁皮勉强支撑。

远超极限数值的重量使起重机与集装箱的连接部发出了刺耳尖锐的悲鸣，连接着集装箱的吊钩缓缓脱落，最终完全断开，将集装箱连同怪物一起掉落，坠入望不见尽头的黑暗中。

“这下总该死透了”骤然的放松使Leon感到些许脱力，他看了眼深不见底的漆黑，走到杵着不动的Alpha身边——Alpha脸上深可见骨的伤口在Leon的胸腔间泛起一阵疼痛，他伸手轻轻抚在Alpha的太阳穴，稍稍用力示意Alpha低下头。几乎划过半张脸的几道伤口已经愈合了些许，但半凝固的黑血与隐约可见的森白骨骼依旧骇人。Leon拿出别在腰间的小刀，掀起防弹衣割下较为干净的衬衫下摆，撕成数条勉强能暂作为绑带使用的布条。暴露在空气中的模糊血肉让Leon不由自主地愈发放轻动作，尽管在警校中有过相关学习，但他还是第一次在实践中给别人，或者说，别的生物做包扎，他的手法算不上细致，只能说还过得去。

几分钟后，Tyrant的下半张脸就被淡蓝色的衬衫布条捆住，它看起来比之前更像是某种低成本恐怖片中的角色。Alpha不自在地甩了甩头，破损的束缚皮衣使它的本能与兽性几乎无法被抑制，怒火灼烧着它的血液，在它体内燃起一股狂躁，被激发的战斗欲望令它想要撕碎周围的一切。

“嘿，别动”察觉了Alpha的焦躁的Leon还未意识到这股兽性欲望的苏醒，他阻止了Alpha的动作，小心翼翼地调整着绷带的位置，避免遮挡Alpha的视线。

Tyrant突地握住在它眼前来回动作的手，泛白的瞳仁注视着Leon，低沉的呼噜声在喉间滚动。


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这章其实是2合1，本来我想卡肉的xx但是因为上周没更，所以这周干脆第六第七章合一一起更了

在Tyrant忽然把他压在缆车里的座椅上时Leon才察觉事情不对，慌乱间，他只来得及挡住Alpha掐着他胯部的手，企图从它手中保下这条才陪伴了他不过数小时，同时也是目前仅剩的唯一一条裤子。  
“冷静点， X！”Leon大喊，他用力捏了捏Alpha的手指催促它放开险些被撕开的裤子，“告诉我究竟他妈的发生了什么，这可是最后一条裤子，别撕坏了！”  
他裤子可什么都没穿！  
不成调的粗哑低吼压在Tyrant的喉头，它低下头，埋首于Omega的颈肩处隔着布料轻咬一口，不算用力，但足以在皮肤上留下一个浅淡的咬痕。  
滚烫的鼻息拂过Leon未被衣领遮挡，裸露于空气之中的一小截侧颈的皮肤，烫得Omega浑身一颤。  
尽管人类的骨骼对Tyrant来说无异于轻薄易碎的蛋壳，甚至不需要掰开Leon的手它也能继续撕开那条讨厌的裤子，不顾人类的拒绝进入他暖热的体内。然而，Tyrant并没有这么做，在明确感受到Leon表达出的拒绝之后，Tyrant停了下来，撑在Leon身上任Omega握着它的手指阻止它撕开碍眼的布料，只是用愈发辛辣浓郁的Alpha信息素来表达急切的欲望和被迫停止的不满。  
“到底怎么回事？”Leon推了推Tyrant的肩膀，想要坐起身“你需要帮助吗，X？”  
Tyrant不情愿地坐了起来，随后，它单手搂住Leon的腰顺势将其拉起坐到自己的大腿上，让人类陷入它的拥怀中。它继续蹭着Leon的颈侧，用唇舌爱抚Omega耳后至下颚的一片肌肤，似是安抚又像求欢。  
“噢，天哪”Leon有些尴尬地松开了手，却被Tyrant在他松手的瞬间抓着手反握回去。尽管他已不再对Alpha抱有敌意，也不再抗拒被它标记的事实，但让他这么快又和Alpha搞在一起，还是在这种地方干起来，天啊，这可真是太尴尬了。  
“这不是个好地方，X。”Leon干咳一声，“我们应该走了。”  
但Tyrant并不打算放过这个机会，它再次收紧手臂更紧地抱住Leon，故意咬住Omega后颈的腺体用牙齿轻磨。刻意释放的Alpha信息素充斥在缆车狭小的空间内，浓郁得几乎凝成实体，刺激着被标记的Omega去主动回应他的Alpha，接受它的求爱，敞开身体容纳它，感受它的一切。  
腺体被舔咬的直接刺激以及信息素的催促让Leon的小腹中逐渐燃起一股热流，Omega信息素同样不受控制的泄出，缠着Alpha的辛辣融成最有效的催情剂。他顿了顿，腰间发软，一时间不确定该坚持拒绝还是回应Alpha的求爱。  
在这里做爱可不是什么好主意，被Alpha搂着亲吻的Leon这么想着，却有些松动，但干一场似乎也不是什么坏事，只要做的时候不要像之前那样做太久就行了。  
他犹豫不决，最后被Tyrant落在后颈的亲吻所击败。  
“该死的”Leon自暴自弃似把脸埋在Alpha的胸膛上闷闷道，“好吧好吧，只有这一次。”  
被纵容的Tyrant立即握住Leon的腰胯，右手拖着他的臀将Omega撑起，急切地撕扯覆盖在臀部上的那层布料。  
“等等，别扯了！”Leon慌忙捂住自己的屁股，“我自己来！”  
说完，他推开Tyrant的手，在Alpha反应过来之前迅速将裤子褪至脚踝处，岔开大腿坐在Alpha腿上，赤裸的臀部紧贴它的胯部。  
手指触碰到的一片温热软滑让Alpha有一瞬间的晃神，下一刻，它忽地用力握住两瓣臀肉揉捏，粗糙的指腹抚过隐于臀缝间的穴口，磨蹭敏感的皱褶，试探着向内里探进。同时，Tyrant还咬住了Leon的后颈，牙齿微微用力在它留在腺体上的标记边留下又一个牙印，用信息素加深气味标记，以此彰显它对Omega的占有。  
考虑到Alpha的尺寸，并且清楚它很有可能并不知晓扩张是什么意思又或者该怎么做，Leon自觉将手指含进嘴中用唾液润湿，他深吸一口气，下定了决心，摸了摸Alpha的手腕示意它暂时松开，随后，Leon一手撑在Tyrant的肩膀上支撑着自己抬高臀部，摸索着将食指挤进自己的体内做扩张。  
自己为自己扩张的怪异和羞耻感令Leon忍不住闭紧双眼，不想去看Alpha的任何表情和反应。Omega的天性让他在自愿被欲望侵蚀时就已经变得软湿了，一股股热流自他的腹腔内缓缓流出，虽不似发情其实那样凶猛，却足够他润滑自己，将Alpha容纳进自己体内。他皱着眉低声喘息，在温热的情液的帮助下拓开还紧缩着的甬道，手指摩擦内壁的感觉实在太过诡异，而指甲时不时触到前列腺一点带来的酸涩麻痒更是使Leon腰间一片酥麻，阴茎也从半勃的状态变得更为硬挺，他忍不住轻哼出声，一次又一次地增加手指。  
但在羞耻心的影响下，Leon始终不敢彻底放纵自己坠入情欲陷阱中，只是压抑着声音谨慎动作。  
在发觉Leon用手指操自己的那一刻，Tyrant隐隐有些不悦，Alpha的本能告诉它，它应当满足Omega的所有欲望，而非让Omega在它面前时还需要自己取悦自己。因此，Tyrant本想直接拉开Leon的手用自己的阴茎代替操进去，满足它的伴侣，用精液灌满他的生殖腔，直至他不敢再它面前做这些动作。但Leon恳求着阻止它了，所以，在等到Omega的态度再次软化之后，Tyrant才一把拽住伴侣的手腕将他的手指扯了出来，并将自己的阴茎一点点插入那被Omega自己用手指扩张的后穴中。  
过于粗壮的阴茎抵着微微开启的穴口缓缓操了进去，虽然已经被三根手指扩张过，但想容纳Alpha远超人类尺寸的阴茎依旧困难。Leon握紧Tyrant的手臂，额头紧贴在它的胸前，臀部高高抬起，被Alpha握着腰向下摁，后穴吃力地吞吃Alpha阴茎。  
Leon被完全撑开了，在重力和姿势影响下不断深入的阴茎最后抵在他的生殖腔腔口处时仍有一小部分留在外面，在Alpha的动作间还能隐约从他的腹部看出阴茎撑起的轮廓，仿佛Leon整个人沦为了Alpha的某种专属容器。  
没等太久，Tyrant就动了起来，它抓握着Leon的腰控制着Omega起伏的动作和速度，配合自己挺腰操干的速度一下又一下操进Omega的体内，将他彻底撑开填满，冠状头部又快又狠地撞着生殖腔腔口直至软糯的腔肉被撞得酸麻不已，抽搐着流出更多温湿的情液，小股小股地淋在阴茎上。Tyrant不停地操着它的Omega，直至Leon在它的怀抱中发出低哑的泣音，甚至因为习惯性在它不握着他的腰时，仍主动地抬腰再坐下，在它身上起起伏伏，将它的阴茎纳入更深处。  
Tyrant更用力的搂紧了Leon将Omega整个人纳入怀抱中，从远处看，似乎Leon整个人都被它藏在了怀中，只能在起伏间偶尔从黑色皮质大衣和Alpha的手臂的遮挡间瞥见一片麦色的皮肤和人类在仰头呻吟时即痛苦又舒爽的表情。  
呻吟声和肉体碰撞的声音夹杂着细微水声回荡在狭小的缆车内，激烈的动作甚至让钢制的坐凳发出了危险的嘎吱声。  
Leon整个人被裹在Tyrant的怀抱中，欲望升腾带来的滚烫热度和Alpha身上的冰凉让他陷入了彻底的混沌，他揪紧了Alpha胸前的衣领，倚靠在Alpha身上承受过于凶猛快速的操干玩弄。  
Tyrant的手从Leon的衬衫下摆探了进去，它一边爱抚Omega的上半身，揉捏他的胸膛，抚摸他发软的后腰，一边操着他，顶开生殖腔腔口，深入软糯高热的腔内。它在Leon的后颈上烙下无数牙印，让Omega被它彻底占有，无论是气味还是身体。  
在挺动腰胯深入时，Tyrant会抚摸Leon的小腹，用手掌感受他被彻底撑开侵入时凸起的一丝弧度。  
它很喜欢看Leon被它占有的样子。  
Leon就这么承受着Tyrant的侵占，被欲望和本能彻底俘虏。他被操得大脑发昏，快感侵蚀着他的每一寸骨血，使他只能像个婊子一样坐在Alpha的阴茎上抬腰呻吟。他高潮了一次又一次，最后只能低泣着被捏着臀肉压下腰，再次被Alpha更快更重地占有。  
Tyrant成结时Leon已经射不出什么了，他的阴茎淅淅沥沥地流着半透明的液体，屁股像被坏了的水龙头一样不停流着水，下身一片粘湿。大股大股的微凉精液被射进他的生殖腔中，将他的肚子撑得微微鼓起，恍惚间，Leon甚至以为自己被Alpha操怀孕了，也许几个月后，他会为“他”诞下后代。  
成结射精后的Tyrant似乎被平复了，不再像先前那样狂躁，它亲昵地将额头抵在Leon的额头上，鼻尖抵着Omega的鼻尖磨蹭，无意识间漏出的几声咕噜引起胸腔的一阵震颤。  
Leon闭上眼睛，双手搂住Alpha的脖颈，回蹭了蹭Tyrant的鼻尖，沉溺于Alpha的亲昵动作中，享受自己的Alpha的亲近。  
一段时间后，Tyrant又动了动腰，似乎想要再来一轮。  
“好了！”被操得红肿的敏感黏膜在阴茎抽动时带出一阵从脊椎刺向全身的酸麻，Leon连忙坐起身，试图让自己维持一副严肃的表情，“我们说好了只有一次，X，已经够了，我们还有事要做。”  
Tyrant似乎没有听见，又咬了咬Leon的侧颈，还想继续。  
“不，X”Leon推开了Alpha，义正言辞道，“不能再继续了，现在该走了。”  
Tyrant抬头看向他，沉默着，但横在他腰间的手臂却并没有放松。  
“不行。”  
Leon再一次拒绝。  
“不可以。”  
最终，在Leon的坚持下，Tyrant放开了他。  
Alpha独自沉闷地坐在座椅上看着Omega离开它的的怀抱，拉起裤子遮住身体，最后站在离它一步之外的地方整理衣衫。  
“走吧，X”Leon转过头，好笑地发现Alpha似乎正坐在坐等上生闷气。于是他走过去，低头亲了亲Alpha的额头，“我们该出去了。”  
“也许之后可以考虑再来一次。”  
tbc


	7. Chapter 7

一股热流沿着Leon的腿根缓缓向下滑落，黏覆在腿间，由于没有内裤的遮挡，自Omega腹腔中流出的温热湿滑的粘i稠液体直接将裤子润湿，在行走间贴附于Leon的臀肉上，被“母巢”内开启的空调吹得微微发凉。  
Leon尴尬地放缓了脚步，小步小步地挪动着向前移动，企图用怪异的走姿隐藏臀间的一片湿润。  
但很可惜，尽管深色的裤子能掩藏浸出的一片水渍，可他身上的信息素和Alpha留在他身上的“气味”却不会说谎。随着不断涌出的液体，Leon身上的气味也愈发浓郁，涩甜被罩上一层泛着血腥味的辛辣，Alpha和Omega的信息素混融在一起，张扬地溢散于走道中。如此浓烈的Alpha信息素出现在身为Omega的Leon身上，显然无异于他站在所有能闻到他的人挥手大喊：  
“嘿！我刚刚才被Alpha操过，你闻到了吗？”  
在这种极度尴尬的情形下，唯一值得庆幸的是，这里只有Tyrant一“人”，只有它能闻见Leon身上那过于夸张的气味。当然，Tyrant并不介意让其他人闻到它留在Leon身上的气味标记——这可是它的伴侣，它的Omega，其他人最好都能在闻到标记后就滚得远远的。  
Tyrant悄无声息地靠近Leon，高大的身躯几乎都贴在了Omega的后背上，它低下头，嘴唇磨蹭着Leon的耳朵，满意于Leon身上的气味。  
“嘿！”Leon不自然地仰起头，“我正忙着呢。”  
下身的黏i湿令他不敢靠Alpha太近，生怕它察觉出什么异样。  
“小心点，我们还不清楚这里究竟是什么状况。”  
Tyrant想揽住Leon的腰，却被Omega顺势握住手，拽着它往前走，利用装有芯片的腕带进入了这座地下设施右侧的感应门内。  
走廊内一片漆黑，只有Leon手中的手电筒还散着光，借此能看见走廊上的盆栽和杂物。相比于“大厅”，这里的温度似乎连同昏暗的环境一般变得更低一些。地上的血迹让Leon愈发警惕，他一边靠近视野范围之内的唯一一扇能通行的门，一边打开了枪支上的保险，食指扣在扳机上随时准备开枪。  
Tyrant则没什么变化——环境的变化于它来说无非是需要多久来适应的问题——它依旧紧跟在Leon身后，沉默安静，却不容忽视。  
感应门打开一瞬间，一只丧尸突然扑了出来。早有防备的Leon立即开枪击穿了它的左侧膝盖，使它无法站立，只能跪在地上挪动。  
枪声惊动了似乎是餐厅的房间内的所有丧尸，它们嚎叫着，在走道中晃荡着向Leon所在的位置袭来。  
没有任何犹豫，Leon迅速转过身依次解决掉左侧走廊的两只丧尸，之后他并没有回头，只是将他背后的区域全部留给了Tyrant，信任它能清理掉其他丧尸。在他们的配合下，集中在餐厅中的丧尸不到一会儿就被他们共同清理干净，或是被爆头，或是Alpha捏碎了脑袋。  
探索完一圈之后，Leon发现餐厅内并没有其他出路，只有一个下面放着梯子的通风管道可供通行。  
他站在被撬开的通风管道下思考良久，最终决定爬上去看看。  
也许这能找到新的出路，Leon想，没有更好的办法了。  
“我上去看看，X”他回头对Alpha说，“麻烦你在这等我回来。”  
察觉了Omega的意图的Tyrant立即抓住了Leon的腰，将Omega整个拥在自己的臂膀间，不允许他离开。  
它不喜欢Omega脱离它的视线范围之内，Alpha的本能告诫它，它应当守卫在自己的Omega的身边，保护他的安全，而不是放任他离去。  
“别担心”Leon似乎感知到了什么，他闭上眼，扭过头，亲昵地用额头抵着Alpha的额头碰了碰，“我很快就回来，我保证，你总是会找到我的不是吗。”  
Alpha低吼几声，仍是不大情愿。  
“放心吧”，Leon吻了吻它的侧脸，“我会回来的，等着我。”  
他真正接纳了Tyrant作为他的Alpha。  
也许他们的初遇是一场糟糕透顶的，且是由热潮引起的混乱，但随后的一切却证明了一切也许并不是那么糟糕。在这场在灾难中，他们是彼此的后盾，也只有Tyrant，能让Leon完全放心地将后背交予它。  
他会和他的Alpha一起逃出去的。  
绝对。  
Leon郑重地吻住Alpha的嘴唇，向它传递自己的情感与承诺。  
也许它还不懂这意味着什么，但他总会让他明白的。  
他坚定地推开Alpha的手臂，攀上爬梯。  
Tyrant没再阻止它的Omega，它站在爬梯旁，一动也不动地望着他的背影消失在通风管道中。  
通风管道并不算长，只过了大概三分钟，Leon就从其中一块被撬起的铁板中跳了下去，落在另一个房间中。他赶忙打开房间内所有的储物柜，搜刮出可用的物资，但最让他兴奋的是，他找到了另一个腕带芯片——而这似乎正是他所缺少的，想进入其他房间就必须的二级权限芯片。  
Leon小心取下不知是谁夹在窗户上的手上戴着的腕带，在随之而来响起的警报中，猛地向前狂奔，一边举枪射击拦在路中央的丧尸，一边躲开他们的攻击通过一道道在芯片的认证下开启的感应门，冲回他们来时的位置。  
在奔跑间，更多的热液涌了出来，他的双腿间一片湿滑，裤子也湿透了。  
但Leon无心顾及这些。  
他通过最后一道门，回到原先的餐厅里，看见他的Alpha还站在通风管道下，甚至连位置都没有变过。  
感应门的声响惊动了站在原地的Tyrant，它迅速转过身，熟悉的涩甜混着些许辛辣飘进它的鼻腔。  
“嘿，我回来了”Leon晃了晃手里的腕带，“我们一起走吧。”  
他一边说着，一边笑了起来，如漆黑走廊中唯一的光芒。  
就像是出现在Tyrant暗淡生命中的太阳。


	8. Chapter 8

走过一段长廊后便是一个中间立着竖井，四周是望不见底的黑暗的广阔空间。如果不是亲眼所见，Leon绝不会相信浣熊市的下水道里居然会藏着这样一个庞大的秘密建筑。  
倒在栏杆边的尸体和满地血污揭示了这里似乎发生过一场恶战。出于谨慎以及在警局内的经历，Leon并没有贸然上前，他先是靠在Tyrant耳边低语几句，示意Alpha停在原地不动，然后才一边举着手枪将枪口对准尸体的膝盖，一边缓步走动，谨防原本倒在地上的尸体和警察局里死去的人们一样“复活”。  
不过，这一次，这个可怜人确实死透了。他维持着生前的姿势倒坐在栏杆边，即使是Leon已经离他不过一臂的距离，也没能再站起来。  
“该死的，这一切究竟是怎么回事。”  
短短数天的时间，Leon已经开始习惯直面血腥凄惨的尸体，然而，对死去的人们的同情和对寻求真相与正义的急迫却未有丝毫改变。他知道他必须找出真相，为死去的市民，他的同事们，还有Marvin警官寻求最后的正义。  
从尸体上搜出来的录音中Leon得知倒在地上的人似乎隶属于某个特殊部队，在他生前，他和他的部队发起了一场对被称为“柏金博士”的人的突袭，并且，在录音中，他们还提到了一个被称为“G病毒”的东西。  
“G病毒位于西区……”Leon直觉他们提到的东西与浣熊市的灾难有直接关系。于是，他收好录音，重新站起身，极其自然地拉住Alpha的手臂，领着Tyrant往上方标有“西区”的方向走去。  
然而，直到走到用来开启通道的仪器前，Leon才发现他刚刚在餐厅旁边的房间里找到的芯片所拥有的权限只够允许他和Alpha进入东区。无奈之下，他和Tyrant只得先进入东区，希望能在那里获得更高级的芯片，想办法进去那个藏着所谓“G病毒”的西区，然后再从这里逃出去。  
“天哪……这里到底发生了什么？”经过接待室，一进入房间，Leon就看到了隔着一层玻璃外的无数纠缠树藤，以及被巨大的怪异植物摁在玻璃上，全身着黄色防护服的人，或者更准确的说，是死去的人。古怪阴森的环境与氛围让Leon忍不住打了个寒颤，尽管他已经见识过足够多的怪物，但如此诡异的植物和环境却他感到有些不安，握枪的手也不由自主地抓得更紧。  
标记连结让Tyrant很快便察觉到了Leon的情绪变化，它转过头观察了一会儿Omega的表情，随即从紧靠Leon身侧的位置跨步走到他面前，挡在他和玻璃墙之前，用高大身躯的优势遮挡玻璃墙上的人影。  
“怎么了，X？”突然出现在眼前的黑影让Leon一时间有些发愣，他抬头望向Alpha的脸，发现Alpha只是低头看着他，没有半分让开的意思，而且就算他往旁边走一步想绕开，Alpha也会跟着动作。  
这时，Leon才后知后觉地意识到Tyrant究竟想干什么。  
滑过心口的细微异动如温热泉水一般将Leon泡得整个人暖呼呼的，他强忍下嘴角的笑意，忽然停下脚步，站在原地，学着Alpha的样子直直地盯着他，直到Alpha皱起脸，看起来十分不解，才踮高脚想办法搂到Alpha的脖子，拽着他一口亲在额头上。  
“谢谢你”Leon又亲了亲Alpha脸侧。  
Tyrant不太理解Leon的动作是什么意思，但。这并不妨碍它趁机与Omega亲昵一番，况且，它确实很喜欢Omega把他的嘴唇印在它脸上时那阵带着些许干涩的柔软温热的触感。最终，在Tyrant再次被本能支配并企图把Leon按在房间内的电脑仪器上干一次之前，Leon想办法叫停了它的“活动”企图。  
虽然他的底线早已被Alpha磨得不能低，可他还没无所谓到突破最起码的底线，随时随地都能和Alpha操上一场。  
他们可不能再耽误时间了。  
推开Alpha重新进入工作状态的Leon变得更加认真专注，他主动拉住Tyrant的手腕，不吝于向Alpha展露出他对他的亲昵，用动作与信息素安抚躁动的Alpha。而被再一次拒绝的Alpha则显得非常郁闷，之后的路上，虽然它仍是那副表情，但周身的低沉氛围和不再收敛的Alpha信息素却无一不在透露出自己的不满。  
这样的情况导致的结果就是所有试图扑上来袭击Leon的怪物被Tyrant以极快且极度暴力的方式迅速解决。趴在天花板上的怪物被撕成两半，肢体也被Alpha随意丢开，落在血液与碎肉断骨积成的血洼中，重新站起来的丧尸不是被Leon打穿了脑袋，就是被Tyrant捏碎头部，彻彻底底躺在地上，不再动弹。  
在Tyrant的帮助下，Leon几乎没有受到任何阻碍就得到了用来消融植物的药剂。他们回到最初的房间，将药剂插进仪器中，随着一声警报响起，植物园中的植物几乎全部都被溶解，原先被摁在墙上的尸体也随之摔落，掉在植物园中央的地板上，手腕上的芯片腕带在灯光的反射下闪闪发亮。  
随后，Leon再次走进植物园，在背后的Tyrant的保护与注视下取走那枚芯片。在验证过这块确实可以打开更高权限的门后，他们离开了东区，重新回到主竖井的位置。  
Leon站在标记着“西区”字样的墙壁下，深吸了口气，食指微微发颤——已经到最后了，也许，藏在这的就是给浣熊市带来这场灾难的真相。  
他转头看向一直站在他身侧的Alpha，不在乎他手上是否还沾有血渍和碎肉，缓慢却坚定地握住了他的手，真正地，完全地，将自己交付予Alpha。


	9. Chapter 9

靠在墙壁上的一排容器中悬浮着的怪异肢体样本以及昏暗的光线让整个区域看上去尤为压抑，但不同于他们先前经过的北区与东区，西区似乎十分安全，甚至在Leon拿起那根被保存在仪器中，装有“G病毒”的试管时，也没有任何怪物从角落里或是天花板上跳出来袭击他们。

“嗯……就这么简单吗？”Leon转动着手里的试管，意外于这里居然没有更多的安保措施。他小心地收好试管和在小房间中获得的所有文件资料，朝站在他背后时刻警惕着四周状况的Tyrant点了点头，示意Alpha可以和他一起出去了。

“走吧，X”他握住Alpha的手，“我们终于可以离开这个鬼地方了。”

可没等他们离开走廊，巨大的警报声忽地响起，其中夹杂着一个机械女声回荡在整个地下设施中。

“注意，系统侦测到有人未经许可取走四级病毒，设施封锁程序已启动，封锁完毕后将开始执行自我毁灭程序。”

“该死”Leon暗骂一声，完全没想到他以为不存在的安保措施居然会以这样的方式执行，他咽了咽口水，立刻握紧Tyrant的手，拽着Alpha往外狂奔——在来西区之前他就注意到了中间的电梯竖井，幸运的是，他在植物园里弄来的的芯片恰好足够开启竖井中的电梯，而就目前看来，这似乎是所剩的唯一逃生路线了。

他的手指微微发颤，时间的紧迫让他精神紧绷，心脏跳得几乎快要破胸而出。Leon不由自主地愈发用力握紧Alpha的手，似乎是想从中寻找安慰与支撑，借此让自己冷静下来。

在警报声中，他们冲出了用来保存G病毒的房间，但当Leon想要通过第二个隔离走廊的离开西区时，剧烈的轰响自头顶传来。原先还乖顺地任Leon抓着它的手的Tyrant一把抱起Omega往后疾退几步，躲过坠落的钢筋石块——以及，那从天而降的巨大生物。

“又是你。”被Tyrant护在臂膀中的Leon迅速抬起了手枪对准了从地上缓缓爬起的怪物。

“闪开，让我来解决他！”一个女人突然出现在Tyrant身后，她踉跄着躲开Alpha的拳头，站定在Leon与那已经看不出人形的怪物中间，颤抖着双手却坚定地举起了一个类似于手枪的武器，将枪口对准怪物，“我必须了解这一切。”

“等等”被突然出现的女人吓了一跳的Leon连忙握住Tyrant握拳的手，阻止Alpha再向这个看起来是帮手的陌生人攻击，“你是谁？”

他一边安抚着感觉被挑衅了的的Alpha，一边向女人问道。

“到此为止了”，女人并没有回答Leon，只是直直地盯着缓慢走来的怪物，好似悲伤又似得到解脱了一般。

她扣下扳机。

从枪管中射出的并非子弹，而是某种透明液体。这些液体溅射在怪物身上之后，如同硫酸一般腐蚀起怪物的血肉与骨骼，蒸出一阵的白汽。怪物哀嚎着跪倒在地上撕扯着自己的血肉，像是想将肉连着黏覆在上面的不知名液体一起撕下来。

“对不起威廉，你让我别无选择”，女人的声音里带着哭腔，她瘸着腿朝怪物走去，他们之间只剩下不到一米的距离，然后，她开了第二枪。

怪物的哀嚎声变得更大了，大量的白汽从它身上浮起然后散入空气中，使这区域的温度进一步升高。它挣扎了好一会儿，可怖的利爪几次险些擦过冷静地站立在它面前的女人的面颊，但最终，这些液体似乎彻底结束了它的生命，它晃动着身体倒在女人脚下，不再动弹。

Leon抬头亲了亲Tyrant的下巴催促它将他放下来，但Alpha似乎很不情愿，它死死地盯着倒在地上的怪物，圈着Leon的手臂也紧了紧。

“拜托了，X，让我下去”，Leon无奈地说，他轻轻推开Alpha的手臂重新站到地面上，谨慎地靠近了怪物的“尸体”，蹲下身仔细观察。

“你叫他威廉”，他抬起头，看向站在一旁专注地望着怪物的女人，“为什么？”

“事情不该是这样的”，女人闭上眼睛，轻轻地摇了摇头。她思索了一会儿，似乎下定了决心，然后才和Leon讲述起这一切灾难的源头——她和威廉，也就是倒在地上的怪物是夫妻。在这一切噩梦发生之前，他们都是为保护伞公司工作的科学家，负责研究开发“G病毒”，也就是让威廉变成如今这副模样的东西。可没等实验成功，来自保护伞总公司的人却想抢夺他们的科研成果，在混乱中，威廉被开枪射杀，但他拼着死前最后一口气将自己研发的G病毒注入体内，让病毒侵蚀了他的身体，在活下来的同时使他变成了如今这副模样。这个地下设施中的所有人员随即也几乎被威廉和他放出来的，由他们制造研究出来的怪物屠杀殆尽，病毒也随着地下水道流入地上的城市生活区中，最终导致了这场足以整个浣熊市的灾难发生。

“这一切都是保护伞公司的错”，女人看着倒在地上的怪物——那曾是她的爱人——咬牙切齿地说。

“你也是他们的一员”，Leon皱起眉，想到街道上游荡着的沦为丧尸的市民，以及警局里同事们的尸体“你想说自己对此没有任何责任吗。”

“不”，女人的语气变得激烈起来，她用力地抠着手枪枪柄，看着Leon说道，“但事情变成这样绝非我们的本意”

Tyrant立刻搂住Leon的腰以保护者的姿态杵立在他身边，防备着女人的一举一动。

“我没事，X”，Leon捏了捏Alpha的手指安抚它，然后继续对女人反问，“无论你再怎么样推脱，你还是有责任。为什么你们要制造这种怪物和病毒，在浣熊市的下水道里进行这种实验的时候难道你们就没考虑过它可能造成的危害吗？”  
女人这时才注意到Leon身边的Tyrant，她惊讶地看了看Leon，又看向他身旁的Tyrant。她张了张嘴似乎想要说些什么，然而，她还是改变了主意：

“是我们制造了G病毒，但我们从未想过会……啊！”

倒在地上的怪物突然又动了起来，它一把抓住女人的腰将她死死捏在手中，用力之大到甚至连旁边的Leon都能听清她体内骨骼被挤压时发出的嘎吱声，随后，它猛地将女人丢出去砸在坚硬地钢制墙壁上。它的身体再次发生了异变，更多的手臂从它的肋下伸出，原先左肩上的人脸已经完全消失——现在的它已经再也找不出哪怕是丝毫属于人类的特征。

怪物，或者说应该称它为“威廉”吼叫着挥动利爪试图攻击Leon，但Omega反应迅速地躲过了这一击，并被Alpha拽着腰扯到了一旁。Leon靠在Tyrant的胸膛前打开了手枪保险对着怪物手臂上的巨型眼睛连射数枪，试图借此缓下怪物的攻击速度。

倒在墙边的女人挣扎着爬了起来，她撑着身体，猛地拍下了一个按钮。

“你在干什么！”Leon回头朝女人大喊，摇晃着下沉的升降台让他只能握紧栏杆与Alpha的手稳定住自己的身体。

“我们不能让他逃走”，女人咳嗽了几声，嗓音破碎而嘶哑 “一切必须在这里终结！”

“可恶……”Leon握紧Alpha的手，看了看栏杆之外的空间，“跟着我一起跳下去，X，走！”

升降台下沉后是几台的发电器以及Leon叫不出名字的发光仪器，他猛地推开Alpha转身翻滚几圈躲过随他跳下的怪物砸向他们的利爪，随后从地上爬起来举枪对着怪物的弱点疯狂射击，并从腰后的战术口袋中掏出榴弹砸向怪物，趁着爆炸时怪物无法看清他们的位置，换上了新的弹夹。

被激怒的Tyrant咆哮着朝怪物冲了过去，它挡下怪物的其中手臂并扯下一根利爪，为Leon的攻击争取了更多的时间。可再次异变似乎比Tyrant更加强大，很快，Alpha就落在了下风，它身上的皮衣被划得破碎，数道深可见骨的落在它的手臂和胸口上。许多次，它刚挡下一只手臂的攻击，很快就会有另一只手臂接替着甩向它，在它身上砸出更多伤口。

“X！”Leon吼道，他弯下腰避开怪物的其中一只手臂，冲到Tyrant身边，趁Alpha挡住了怪物的一只手向下拉扯时跳起来用匕首狠狠地贯穿了怪物肩膀上的眼睛。

怪物痛嚎着发起更为癫狂的攻击，它跳起来如同毫无理智的野兽一般冲向Leon，想将这个碍眼的人类撕碎。Tyrant及时将Leon护在怀中，但它自己却没能躲过怪物的攻击被撞在墙壁上砸出一个深坑。

“X！你还好吗！”Leon不再考虑所剩的子弹数量不断对着怪物的弱点开枪，他一边对出最后一颗闪光弹，一边焦急地对着一旁的Alpha喊道。

Tyrant却没有回应Leon，它站了起来，裸露的上半身逐渐发生异变——它右臂的肌肉疯狂膨胀，属于人类的手掌也变为近似于怪物那样的利爪，胸膛中间的位置也突起一个心脏一般的肉瘤——看起来更为强壮，也似乎不再拥有理智。Alpha再次朝怪物冲了过去，这一次，它的速度更快，动作也更灵活，它的利爪贯穿了怪物主要的右手臂，将它钉在地上一时间无法动弹。虽然怪物的其他手臂也都刺穿了它的小腿，但Tyrant并没有停下。对Leon强烈的保护欲在它的身体里随血液流淌，充斥在它的胸腔中燃起一股无法熄灭的怒火，Alpha的本能使它想要不顾一切的消灭这个试图伤害它的伴侣的威胁，它咆哮着和怪物厮打在一起，即使稍落下风，但叫嚣着的保护欲与嗜血本能却让它彻底无视了身体上的伤痛，反而被刺激得更为疯狂的攻击着对方。

“操操操”Leon慌忙换上新的弹夹，配合着Tyrant的攻击将子弹倾泻在怪物暴露出来的弱点上。

血液与肉块混着碎骨飞溅在空中，怪物的怒吼与Tyrant的咆哮响彻于这算不上宽敞的地下空间里——尽管已经不能再做思考，但他们都很清楚，能活下去的只有一方。

Tyrant的左胸膛被划开，露出血淋淋的内里，而怪物身上也被Tyrant用利川留下了数个大小不一贯穿的伤口，它右肩上的眼球已经被打破，胸膛上也冒出了更多密密麻麻的眼睛，它的动作在Leon和Tyrant的攻击下逐渐变得迟缓，最终，Leon在Tyrant的帮助下用最后一个弹夹里的子弹打碎了它胸膛上的所有眼睛。

在这一刻，它似乎恢复了人类的理性，怪物不敢置信地看向自己的胸口，随后，缓慢地，重重地砸在了地板上，再也没有起来。


	10. Chapter 10

Lenon搀扶着浑身都是伤口的Alpha坐上了升降梯回到原先的位置，女人已经没有办法再爬起来了，她趴在地上，呼吸声变得急促又沉重，大量的鲜血从她的嘴角溢出，滑落在地上积成一个小血洼。

“听着……你必须保证把G病毒的样本彻底摧毁”女人勉强撑开眼睛，拒绝了Leon伸向她的手，“我走不出这里了。”

“我……”

“如果G病毒落入坏人手中，那么一切都遭了”，女人闭上了眼睛，“走吧，离开这里，还有，记得别让其他人发现你的Alpha。”

“这是什么意思？”Leon隐约摸到了她还没有透露的事实，可无论再怎么发问，女人都没再回应他。

“该死”Leon烦躁地捏了捏鼻梁，所有的一切沉甸甸的压在他的心头让他有些喘不过气。他重新回到Tyrant身边扶起Alpha，脱下上衣撕成一条条的布料当作绷带绑在Alpha的伤口上做暂时的止血，与此同时，一个计划暗自在他心中成型——他绝不会让X出事。

他们搀扶着彼此走到电梯竖井前，Leon用腕带的芯片打开了电梯门，扶着他的Alpha一起逃离这处隐藏在浣熊市地下数十年，最终造成了浣熊市的毁灭的秘密地下设施。

机械的女声不断重复着毁灭的倒计时，刺眼的红光闪烁于昏暗的空间之中，怪诞诡异的像是一个噩梦。强大的自愈能力让Tyrant很快恢复了体力，尽管它身上的伤口还未能完全愈合，但在行进间它已经不再需要Leon的搀扶——虽然如此，但贪心于Omega的亲昵接触的Alpha却并没有表现出来，它只是沉默着任Leon挽住它的手，暗暗减轻靠在Omega身上的力道使他在搀扶走动间不需要耗费格外的力气。

他们紧紧地依靠着彼此，如同灾难过后最后一对幸存的伴侣，在黑暗之中摸索着通向新生的道路。

Leon用自己的身体撞开大门，然后用脚抵住门板，避免碰到Tyrant身上的伤口。房间里的布满一面墙壁的监控屏幕吸引了Leon的注意力，忽然，他看到了一个熟悉的身影

“Claire！”Leon一手扶着Tyrant，一边想办法打开了控制台上的麦克风“Claire！我是Leon！”

“Leon！”在监控画面里的Claire惊喜地喊道，她转了几圈，似乎在寻找Leon的身影，最后，她将视线落在角落的监控器上，“你也到这边来了？！”

“是”Leon迫使自己冷静下来向Claire说明情况，“不过这地方快要塌了，你必须尽快逃出去。”

“我知道有条路能出去” Claire突然看向一个角落，“我们一定能出去，Le……”

“可恶！”监控画面突然消失，再也看不到Claire的身影，回荡在耳边的自毁倒计时不断催促着他们离开这里，无奈之下，Leon只能扶着Alpha转身继续疾走，祈望着能找出一条通往地上的生路。

不知何时燃起的烈焰和游荡在房间里的怪物给Leon和Tyrant的逃离造成了一定困扰，但这些都没能阻挡他们。绕过数道复杂的走廊和断裂的宽敞平台之后，他们最终来到了一个标有“EXIT”的小门前，身后一群紧追不舍的怪物和越燃越旺的火焰让Leon不得已加紧了脚步，他死死地搂着Alpha的腰，爆发出了所剩的全部体力拽着Alpha向前奔跑。尽管是他在扶着Tyrant走，但过于悬殊的身高却让这样的姿势看起来像是Tyrant将他半楼在了怀里，紧紧相贴。

一处白光突破黑暗刺入Leon的眼中，他惊讶地抬起头，一列列车正加速向他的方向驶来，不断下落的石块和钢筋险些将他和Tyrant砸倒，同时也延缓了他们的脚步。体力几乎全部恢复的Tyrant这时猛地一把搂住了Leon的腰将几近脱力的Omega抱起，它踩碎了落在地上的巨大石块与钢筋，抓住列车上的把手将钢制的把手扯得变形，然后用力将自己与Omega一起甩入列车内部的空间。

Leon被Tyrant牢牢地抱在怀里以防在它动作时收到撞击伤害，他们最终赶上了这辆列车，随着疾驰的列车离开了被烈火吞噬的地下，也离开了这场噩梦的根源。

“X”看着外面不断闪过的光线，坐在Alpha怀中的Leon转过头，搂着Alpha的脖子仰起头亲吻它的双唇。灰尘与血腥味随着这个不断加深的吻弥散在他的唇间，可Leon却没有一丝犹豫，他用力地吻着Tyrant，像是劫后余生的狂欢，又像是无法克制的情感的倾泻。

他转过身，任Alpha扯起他的衣服，沾满鲜血的手掌在他的身上爱抚摩挲，留下一个又一个手印。Leon亲昵地蹭着Tyrant的鼻尖，教导Alpha用舌头与唇齿侵占他的口腔，在他身上留下更亲昵的痕迹——他需要现在就感受到Alpha的存在。

“Leon……噢！我不是故意的！”

惊呼声唤回了Leon的理智，他转过头，尴尬地发现Claire捂住了一个小女孩的眼睛。

“嘿，Claire”Leon不好意思地咳嗽一声，他想从Tyrant身上爬起来，可没等他直起身，就又被Alpha掐着腰拽回怀里，牢牢地锁在臂膀之间。

“很高兴你也逃出来了，Leon” Claire的视线不断游移着，就是不敢落在Leon和搂着他的那个高大的“男人”身上，“他是你在逃离时遇到的伙伴吗？”

“呃……”Leon望向Tyrant的脸有些犹豫，随即就被Alpha学着他的样子吻住双唇亲了一下。

“他是我的Alpha，X。”

End


End file.
